Life Sucks
by HawthorneHeightsBaby
Summary: Bella gets abused daily by her dad and mom. She lives a double life basically. What's her talent? Everyone makes fun of her. Her only friends are the Hales. When the Cullens come will they find out her secret? READ TO FIND OUT! AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight the amazing Stephenie Meyer does. Okay so this is my new story. I'm going to be soo busy now. -sigh. But oh well. Well here it is. The song in here I do own. Please don't copy it! I trust you not to. If you copy it I will delete this story maybe even the other 2 stories. IDK. It depends if I'm mad enough. My song is like this fanfiction and you do not copy other fanfictions. Get it. Got it. Good.**

Chapter 1: First day of school. Ugh.

"Bella! Get down here!" Renee yelled.

Renee is my mom. She is pretty cool except when she drinks. When she drinks she beats the hell out of me. Charlie -my dad- beats me anytime he wants. If I make even the littlest mistake he beats me. My little sister is really nice. She use to protect me by holding me and my parents would never hit her but she had to go live with Grandma Swan. I miss her. I had every bone broken in my body now that she is gone. I call her every night. She misses me too.

I hurried down stairs to make breakfast before Charlie could get done getting ready. He would hit me if breakfast wasn't done in time. That's why Renee yelled for me to get up. I told you she can be cool sometimes. She doesn't even know she beats me. She thinks it's Charlie doing all this. I don't want to hurt her by saying she was the reason for some of my bruises. She never broke my bones though unlike Charlie.

God, how I hate Charlie. He used to be a real dad when I was little but he was fired and he said it was all my fault. I heard the shower turn off. I took the waffles out of the waffle maker and put it on his plate. He came down the steps and sat down examining his breakfast. He frowned. Oh no. "Where's the fucking blueberries at? You know I have to have blueberries with my waffles!"

Crap I forgot the blueberries. "I'm sorry, Charlie! I forgot about them."

"Enough of you damn excuses! You know the price to pay!"

I bit my lip and nodded. I went outside with him following and went inside the shed. Renee was getting the ice ready and the bandages. This is going to hurt. He slapped me hard. He picked me up and threw me. I collided against the wall. I winced. He picked up the bat and hit my back three times. He hanked my hair and brought my head back. He started dragging me then he picked me up and smashed me against the wall. I crumbled on ground completely weak and worthless. Charlie walked out the door while Renee walked in. "Honey! Does anywhere hurt?"

_Yeah! _I wanted to yell but I couldn't. Not at her concerned face. "I'm fine. I probably just have bruises."

"Baby, you're bleeding on your wrist. I guess he pressed his nails too far down in your skin."

I nodded. Sh eput something on it and it stung bad. I bit my lip to keep from yelping. She put something that wrapped around my wrist - gozz or something. It turned red a little. You could definately see where the cut was and that it was going to be a scar. "Bella, the excuse is you fell down the steps."

I nodded again. I ran upstairs avoiding any contact with _him_. I got dressed in a white halter top with a red jacket and jeans. I did my make up -black eyeliner, red lipstick, and white eye shadow. I kept my hair down. I went to the bathroom to brush my hair. Thank goodness I have the bedroom with the bathroom. I put on my red stilettos and looked at the clock. It was 7:30. I had time to write a song. I got out my pencil and notebook and began writing. About ten minutes later I finished the song. It read:

"Death Is Something That Lasts All Eternity"

I would like say something

Before you hurt me again

With your abuse

The bruises fade

The pain stays

The scars last forever

And death is something

That lasts all eternity

All eternity

Yeah

Why do you do this

To me?

When I was younger

You use to love me

But now you call me

Ugly, worthless, and weak

You did the same things to my mom

And you killed her

While I was in my room

Taking care of my little sister

Am I next?

Is she next?

How about you just let her go

And let her live a happy life

The bruises fade

The pain stays

The scars last forever

And death is something

That lasts all eternity

I just want you to know that

Before you end up doing something you

Regret

You hit me and throw me up against the wall

You get out your knife and put slashes

On my wrist

One by one

As I the blackness slowly overcomes me

I feel as if this is the last time I will have

I slowly say quietly

The bruises fade

The pain stays

The scars last the forever

And death is something

That lasts all eternity

I just thought you should know

I heard two beeps. That's Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They are my best friends. They don't know I'm get beaten daily though. They have been getting suspicious but they don't say anything. I ran outside and got into the front seat. "Hey guys."

They were staring at my cheek. Dammit! I forgot he slapped me. "Don't worry. I.... Umm.... I hit my cheek off of a book very hard this morning."

They gave me a look that says `You think we are going to believe that?` look. "I'll tell you guys after school as long as you don't tell anyone."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Tell us now and we won't tell," she promised.

I sighed. "I've been... Abused ever since I was nine. Charlie did most of the work but when Renee gets drunk she beats me and Charlie beats me anytime he wants as long as we're not out in public. You can't tell anyone. If you do he'll kill me or something. He'll bary me alive! Or beat me to death. He'll find a way to do it."

Rose looked like she was about to cry. So did Jasper which was weird because he never cried. I felt a tear escape my eye. Jasper took my hand. "We have to tell the police."

"No! You promised. No. Please no. Don't. You can't. Just no!"

Rose stopped me. "Bella, we won't. But if it gets worse we will call the cops."

I nodded. "Just not on Renee. She only gave me bruises. She is trying to stop drinking too."

They nodded. Rose pulled into the parking lot. "You're staying with us this weekend. I don't care if you say no. You're coming."

"What if he says no?"

"Tell him to fuck off amd give him the little birdie," Jasper replied.

"If I do that I will get killed. I'll ask Renee. She always says yes."

I took out my cell phone and dialed her number. Please be on your way to work, Renee.

"Renee?"

"Yes."

"Can I stay at Rosalie's house tonight?"

"Yes, dear. I'll do all your chores. Charlie was really mad this morning. No doubt he'll still be mad when you didn't give him his stupid blueberries.

"Thank you, Renee."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

I hung up the phone and nodded my head at them. They did the happy dance. "Why are you guys do the happy dance? I've stayed at your place before."

"So you don't get hurt," Jasper said.

"I've been hurt worse," I muttered.

Wow. It's hot out. That's a change here in Forks. I took off my jacket and they gasped. "What?"

"Bella. It's been worse than that? You're lucky I've seen you like this before or I wouldv'e fainted," Rose said.

I looked down I had bruises on my arms. Oh well. Not like the school seen me liek this before. They didn't care. I just hope there isn't any new kids who would care. Probably not. I hope I don't jinx that. We had ten minutes before class. Mine as well get to class. I sighed. Then I saw the Ew Crew come. That's what we call he populars. Lauren laughed. "Look at it. It's back for another round for torture. I bet she was beaten up by the dumpsters. That's why she has those bruises."

Tanya looked mad and so did Justin -Tanya's boyfriend. "Lauren, I am sick and tired of your crap. I think Bella is cool unlike you. You are a bitch and everyone hates you! You think you are beautiful but you are ugly! So shut up! What gives you the right to pick on innocent people?"

Lauren smirked. "You had your share of picking on other people. Plus everything I say is true."

"I know but I regret it. You are a stuck up slept with every guy in town low life ugly heartless bitch!"

Then Tanya ran to me to give me a hug with her boyfriend following. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me? Can I be your friend?"

"I forgive you. Yes you can be my friend."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Then the warning bell rang. We ran to our lockers. Luckly our lockers were side by side. We were trying to get mine open. "Okay, just fuck it. I'll carry my bag around like I did last time. Rose and Tayna had all of the classes with me while Jasper and Justin had only five with me not including lunch. Here's my schedule:

Biology

I have that with all of the gang.

P.E.

Just the way we like our gym class in the morning. I have that with the girls.

Drama

Just the girls. This is with the gang.

Lunch

With everyone!

Trig.

Math great. This is with the gang.

Art

Just the girls again.

Social Studies

With everyone.

Science

With everybody.

And the last class.

Spanish

I have that with everybody

I hate school but it's better here than home. I sighed.

The classes went by fast. It was lunch and we ran outside. I shouldn't have worn heels. I was running and I couldn't stop in time to not run into a new kid. I'm such an idiot. I reconized her from one of my classes. Alice! That's her name. "Oh Alice. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Calm down. Yes I am. No blood no foul."

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay."

I heard laughing behind me. I turned around and saw the gang laughing. I glared at them. "Those your friends?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I'm Bella by the way. Bella Swan."

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Alice, do you want to sit with us for lunch?"

"I'm going to sit with my brothers. They're here somewhere."

"Your brothers can sit with us."

"Okay."

"Well let me introduce you to my friends. Alice this is Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Tanya Denali, and Justin Young."

"Nice to meet you all."

Then everyone replied at the same time, "Nice to meet you too."

"Bella. We are going to be great friends."

"We will Alice. I promise you that."

We hugged. Then I heard a booming laugh. Everyone's head turned. "You guys know that it's lunch time and no one's out here right?"

I looked around. I shrugged my shoudlers. I rarely eat anyways. Only dinner sometimes. I hate the cafeteria food. Alice shook her head. "That's Emmett -the big one- and that's Edward the coppered hair one. These are my brothers."

I looked at them and then at her. "I'm so sorry for you."

"I know. It's hard living with them. They hog the bathroom all morning. I'm surprised I get in there before school starts."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Alice, you're the one that hogs the bathroom. You should be sorry for us, hot stuff."

I glared at Edward. "Can I slap him, Alice?"

"You don't need my promission."

"Rose, anyone around?"

"Nope."

I slapped Edward hard. "Don't ever call me that again. If you do you will wake up breathing from a tube, asshole."

"If you, children, are done I would like to eat," Emmett said.

I laughed. Edward just stared at me shocked touching his cheek. I glared at him. "I wouldn't eat the food. It's horrible. You shoudl pack a lunch. Ain't worth the sickness that you're going to get," Rose said.

"I forgot to and I'm hungry. I can eat anything!"

We all rolled our eyes. We went to our table while Emmett went to get food. Edward looked at me. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"You got to eat something. Where's your food?"

"I'm not hungry so just leave alone. Thank you for being concerned though."

He shrugged. I got an idea. "Rose, can Alice and Tayna spend the night too?" I whisphered in Rose's ear.

She nodded. "Hey Alice? Do you want to spend teh night atmy house with Bella and Tayna?"

"Yes!" She squealed.

I laughed. Emmett looked hurt. "What about me?"

"Only if you dress up as a girl," Tayna said.

We laughed. "You guys can come over as my friends. I don't want to be the guy there."

"Hell yes!" Emmett said.

"Sweet, man, sweet," Edward said.

They all bumped each other's fists. I bumped Jasper's fist. "Great idea, my brother."

"Awe. Thanks, my sister. But you have to sing is the song you wrote."

"How did you know I wrote a song?"

"You write a song everyday, Bella," Rose said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Do you want to bring my guitar too?"

They looked at each other and nodded. I sighed and shook my head. Then the warning bell rang. I looked around the room. Everyone was gone. "Oh shit!"

"I didn't even eat yet!"

Emmett took a bite of the pizza and ran to the trash can to spit it out. "That was the most horrible thing I've ever eaten!"

We all laughed. "Guys we have one minute to class. RUN!" Justin said.

We laughed while we were running down the halls. We made it just in time. We all had the same class -math. Kill me now. Thankfully the teacher wasn't there. Weird. But free period! I just sat there writing a song. I'm probably going to sing this one to them too. I sighed. Then the bell rang. The rest of the classes went by fast.

We got into Rose's BMW and drove to my house. I hurried up and ran into the house because if I'm here when Charlie's here I will get beatened. I packed my bag and got my helmet. I ran out side and saw them waiting. I threw my bag into her car and opened up the garage. I ran towards that too. He will be home in five minutes. I brought my bike to life and gave them the I'm-ready signal. I revved my motorcycle. I love this thing. It's my baby. I sped down the road following Edward's Volvo. I'm glad he goes fast. We were back at Rosalie and Jasper's house in an hour. I sigh and went to Rose's room to put my bag there. I have a feeling that this is going to be hilarious.

**So how was it? Good or bad? Did you like it? Please tell me in a review. Any questions or ideas maybe? Yes no maybe so? REVIEW PLEASE AND IDEAS AND QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	2. Lucy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. I own the song that's in here though. If you think of copying it I will provoke the Volturi nad blame you! I will bother the police and blame you! I will prank call people and get caught and blame you! I will delete all my stories and tell everyone to blame you! I'm PMSing and I am really mad so don't mess with me! I think I made myself clear. Well here it is.**

Chapter 2: Lucy

When I got down stairs I tripped. Of course. I braced for the impact as it made it's way towards me. I hit the ground. "Oww," I moaned. I just sat there for a few seconds so I didn't have to feel any pain when I get up. God, I hope nothing is broken. It doesn't feel like it. Then I heard foot steps. I hurried to get myself up but half way up I felt someone lift me. I looked up and Edward was staring at me. "Thank you."

He let go of me and then I fell again. "What the hell? Why can't I fucken stand?"

"`Cause you're in my presence."

He smirked at me. "Dickfuck."

"I'd like to fuck you and I have a great dick to do it with."

"Asswipe."

"I'd love to wipe your ass."

"I'd love for you to shut up."

"How about you silence me with a kiss."

"Fuck you."

"Can you fuck me?"

"Bastard."

"I know. I've been a naught naughty boy. How about you give me a spanken?"

"How about you die?"

"Only if you're there by my side."

"You know you are such an ass."

"I'm sorry all I heard was I have a great ass. Thank you. I already know that though."

"Alice! Emmett! Get your fucking brother under control."

"My place or-"

"Will you shut up? I know what you are."

"Say it then."

"A fucking player that fucks girls for a fucking living!"

"That's who you think I am."

"I know that's what you are. Your body language says it all."

"You don't even know me. How could you think I was a fucking player that fucks girls for a fucking living?"

"I know `em as I see `em. I don't want to be hurt, Edward. I already was once -by a player. I don't know if I can trust you. My heart is saying yes but my gut is saying no."

"Listen to your heart."

"But what if my heart is wrong and I should've went with my gut."

"I will never ever hurt you, Bella. I swear to it."

"I just don't know what to do. I've listen to my heart before all I got was slaps and a broken heart."

"Bella, If your heart was broken you would be dead."

"But, Edward-"

"Whoa. Am I interupting something?" Alice asked.

"No," I said.

I hadn't realized that we were so close. I stepped back. Edward glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Eddie, don't hurt her. If you do I will kill you with my bare hands. And I just wanted to tell we are going to play 7 minutes in heaven. Come now."

"I told you. You are a player even your sister says so."

"Don't put words in her mouth that she didn't say."

"It was implied."

"Whatever, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. We sat down in a circle. I was as far as possible from Edward. "Okay here's the rules. When you are in the closet you have to kiss and stuff like that for seven minutes. If you sound busy we won't bother you unless you start screaming. If that happens I will open that door yell at you. Since Jasper and I are the hosts of this lovely sleep over we will choose first. I choose Edward. Jasper your turn," Rosalie said.

Please don't be me. Jasper smiled. "And Bella."

I glared at both of them. Alice was jumping up and down in her seat. "Go. Go! GO!"

I glared at Edward in the closet. I had no idea how close he was. I shook my head. "Bella come one. Let's just do something."

"All you want is to get in my pants."

"Yeah but I wanna taste you too starting with a kiss."

"If we kiss will you leave me alone for the night?"

"Hey! You might actually like it."

"If I like it you don't have to not bother me."

"Okay."

He put his hand on my waste and the other an my ass. Asshole. He brought his head down and met my lips. Wow. Did I just see fire works? He grazed my lips with his tongue asking for entrance. I let him in. We let our tongues fight for dominance. I won mostly because he was exploring my mouth. He took off his shirt and I helped him. He also took off his pants leaving him in boxers. I bit my lip. Am I ready to do this? Sure I am. We don't have to go all the way. Just half way. He pulled at my shirt asking me to take it off. I took it off as fast as I could. He turned on the light. Oh shit. "Where the hell did you get all those bruises from?!"

"I fell down the steps. No biggy."

"I don't believe you."

"Just believe me."

"I'm not going to believe you. This did not happened from stairs. I wasn't born yesterday!"

I started crying. I put my shirt back on. "Rose, please open up the door."

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"No, Rose. I am not okay."

She opened the door up and I ran up the steps surprisingly not tripping. I went to Rosalie's room and locked the door. If Rosalie wanted to come in she would have to use the key. I could hear yelling downstairs. I listened to it.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Alice yelled.

"I didn't do anything."

"BULLSHIT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HER! I WILL KILL YOU! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO LIKE MY FRIENDS?!"

"Alice! He didn't do anything. Someone else did," Rose said.

"Who then?!" Emmett asked.

"It's not her story to tell. It's Bella's," Jasper said.

"Well I'm going to ask her," Edward said.

"Edward, don't pry. It's going to make her worse," Rose said.

"Give me the key, Rosalie."

"Why? It's none of your business what's wrong with her! You just want to do something nice for her so she'll let you in her pants!"

"Rose. Calm down," Emmett said.

Wrong move Emmett only Jasper and I can tell her to do that. "Do not tell me to calm down, Emmett Cullen! That's my friend crying upstairs! She is crying because her life is hell. She....Ugh! I'm not allowed to say it! Bruises and hell. Put two and two together smartasses."

I heard someone go out the door. I didn't care it was I just hope they didn't figure it out. Then I felt someone touch my hair. "Go away!"

I heard a velvety chuckle. "You think it's funny to watch someone cry?" I asked flying up from my position.

"No. It's just what you said," Edward said.

I smirked. He gasped. "You asked that on purpose to get me tongue tied or something!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

He rolled his eyes."I can see you're feeling better."

"A little. Usually after I cry I feel better so if I start crying out of no where-"

"You're pregnant," He said with a smile.

"NO! As I was saying if that happens don't worry."

"I will always worry about you."

"You don't need to. I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

He rolled his eyes. "Then why do you have bruises covering your body?"

"I'm very clumsy."

"No. Well maybe you are clumsy but that's not it. Falling down does not get that amount of bruises. You were abused."

I stared at him in horror. "ROSALIE! JASPER! COME HERE! Edward can you leave for a few minutes?"

"I will be back. I will always come back. You are my life now. I will protect you no matter what. I swear to it."

I bit my lip. "Just go. You can come back later. Watch Rose. She'll give you the death glare."

He left silently and Jasper and Rose came in. I started to tear up. Rose looked furious. "Did he hurt you? If he did he is going to be killed by my bare hands."

"No, Rose. He didn't hurt me. It's just that..."

Jasper said,"Just that what?"

"He knows."

"Knows what?" Jasper asked.

"You idiot! He knows that she's been abused by her fucking father!" Ros yelled.

"Rose, you just yelled that and I'm pretty sure they're against the door listening with a cup," I stated.

"Oops," She said.

Edward and Emmett came in. "WHAT?!" They both said.

"Thanks a lot, Rose," I said, sarcastically.

She shrugged her shoulders. "How can that vile creature hit this beautiful girl? He should be a fucking jail. I'm calling the cops," Edward said.

"No, Edward don't. Please no! Don't! If you do he'll kill me! He'll find a way out of prison. He will."

"Bella," He groaned.

"You are too nice for your own good," Alice said.

"Guys let's forget about me. This is a sleepover let's have some fun!" I said.

They looked at me like I was crazy. I glared at them all. "Bella, you are scary," Emmett said laughing.

"I'll show you scary," I said smiling.

I looked at the clock. Perfect. This is a great time to do this. It's night time. "Any spirit come worth. We will not hurt you. Come on, Lucy. I know you're here. I can feel you."

"Bella?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Lucy. It is me. I'm sorry I've gone so long. It's just my parents. You know the story."

"Shhh... Bella. It's going to be okay. You will get out if it."

That's the thing I love about Lucy -she always knew what was going to happen and when it's going to happen. She is awesome. I looked at everybody. They looked confused except for Jasper and Rosalie. "Lucy, an you move something to show my friends that you are real?"

"It'll make you very weak."

"I don't mind. Lucy, you used to take to me when I was little and I never felt drained."

"You're right. Okay I will."

Just then I saw her appear. She picked up a pen and threw it against the wall. I smiled as Edward, Alice, and Emmett looked scared. I laughed and so did everyone else who didn't look scared out of their mind. "Good job, Lucy!"

"Wait, Bella. Who's Lucy?" Alice asked.

"A spirit. My first best friend and still is. Lucy, do you want me to tell them what happened to you?"

"Yes. You can. They will understand more."

"Okay guys. Lucy is a spirit. She nevered went into the light `cause she wasn't ready yet. She found me because I am psychic and so is she. I'm also known as a necromancer. She is actually my older sister. She died from cancer when she was twenty-one. I didn't know her because my parents put her up for adoption. They said they weren't ready for a child but they had me six months after. When I found out about this I didn't talk to them for a week. They were going insane trying to figure out why. The night I told them is the night I was sent to a therapist. Didn't work. he claimed there was noothing wrong with me just that I took a guess and got it right or something. Now how many people do you know who guess that and me right about it? Probably none unless you know other psychic. She visited me everyday until Charlie started beating me. I told her to go because I didn't want her to see me like this unless I call to her."

"Bella I have to tell you something. I actually never left your side. I was making myself invisible to you."

"That was the thing that I felt every night."

"Yes."

"Lucy, I've missed you. You remember Jasper and Rosalie?"

"Yes. I'm glad they care for you."

I smiled. "They are great friends as you are too. Okay the one with the bronze hair is Edward, the pixie like one is Alice, the huge one is Emmett, The strawberry blonde is Tayna, and the guy next to her is her boyfriend Justin."

"Tell them I said it's a pleasure to meet them."

"She said it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I know I heard," Alice said.

"Alice, you heard her?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?"

"No," I said while Edward said "Yes."

"It's not a bad thing, Edward," I said.

"I don't want her to be a freak like you, Bella. This is too much. You're lucky I don't put you in a mental instutution."

I glared at him. "Edward. Is that what you think I am? A freak. You know what! This is what's making this world so hard for us to fit in. You are prejudice against us. I already have enough trouble living in this world and I do not need any bullshit from you! Edward, I hate you now. We take these things seriously. By we I mean all the psychics in the world. I actually thought you were a good guy. Well, I was wrong. We are not fucking freaks. We are human with special abilities that God has chosen to give us. Now if you may excuse me `_the freak`_ has to leave. Alice, if you want to know more you can come with me and anyone else who wants to help spirits get to there place."

Alice nodded. "Asshole. Why can't you let me live my life? You know what! I'm going with Bella. Fuck you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

Alice followed me out as did Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Tayna, and Justin. Edward was left alone. He cursed. "So, Bella, where are we going?" Emmett asked.

**Okay I'm sorry for throwing that in unexpectedly but i'm going through a ghost faze now `cause of the book I have now. This is her double life now and her talent besides singing. So that was really inexpected and I'm sorry. I just had too. So was it good or bad? Did ay like it or love it or hate it. Cause if ya hate it I don't give a shit. Review please if you aren't going to stop reading this stroy just because of this little change. I will give you the real thing on here about ghost hunting cause I have google and teh book and websites. REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE??? IDEAS!!!!!!! PLEASE??? STICK WITH ME!!!!! PLEASE???**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	3. Ghost Hunters And A Cemetary

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I'm going to be leaving to go to Cedar Point on Friday. 4 HOUR FUCKING DRIVE!!! I'm going to be soooo bored. Then we go to our hotel and hopefully someone brought a computer or there is a computer in there so I can see if you guys review. Then on Saturday I will go to Cedar Point and Sunday evening i will be back! I will try to update on Sunday night very late or Monday afternoon at the latest. I might even get ideas because this trip is going to be very interesting. -sigh- I own the songs in here. Copy it and I will do all the thing sI said that I would do in the other chapter. Here it is.**

**This is a chat I had with my dad. Oh and the ghost Hunters thing that Edward said is what my dad said.**

**Dad: I got a question for you Bailee.**

**Me: Shoot.**

**Dad: If a mosquito bit a vampire would the mosquito turn into a vampsquito?**

**Me: *laughing* No dad. At least I don't think.**

**Dad: *gets out of car laughing and calls fiance Susie* Bailee and I were talking and I asked her What would happen if a mosquito bit a vampire would it turn into a vampsquisto? What do you think the answer would be?**

**Susie: I don't know.**

**Me: *laughing my ass of then stopped* Dad do you bleed if a bee stings you?**

**Dad: *looks at me weird***

**Me: Do you bleed if a bee stings you?**

**Dad: Okay Jake. ( two and a half men he says I'm the girl version of Jake on there. Pshhh. yeah right.)**

**Me: Seriously.**

**Dad: -sighs- No unless you pick at it then it will bleed. Did you know that when a fly lands on you it shits and eats it back up?**

**Me: Umm... Eww **

**Dad: * laughs***

**Me: I wonder what would happen if Emmett was stung by a bee....**

**Dad: *looks at me weird***

**He doesn't understand Twilight. He will never understand it. -sigh- -shakes head-**

**MY SONGs! NO COPY!!!!!! IT'LL BE KNOWN AS PLAGURISM OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT!!!! I DON'T REALLY CARE RIGHT NOW!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Ghost Hunters and a Cemetary

"Bella, can we go to bed? I don't think I can remember all this if I'm tired," Alice said.

I smiled. "Okay."

"Bella, can you sing us your songs tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Yep."

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"No, Jasper. I am not okay. I feel horrible. This was why I never told anyone. People overreact. I am not crazy. I know I'm psychic. How can I talk to her if I wasn't? Why would she show up too when I asked her too? I know we do not have shizophrenia if we all saw her. He even saw her."

"Edward is an idiot!" Alice yelled.

"I heard that!" Edward said.

"Rose, I'm going to watch Ghost Hunters!" I yelled.

"OKAY!" She yelled back.

"Goodnight, ya'll!" I said.

All I got back were `uhhuhs` and `yep`. I shook my head. I decided I was going to write a song. I got my song book out. **  
**

I turned on the telivision and thankfully Ghost Hunters was on. I was so into this show I didn't hear anyone come into the room. "This is so stupid," A velvety voice said.

_Edward_. "What do you want?"

He said nothing. "All they do on this is: _Did you feel that?_ No I didn't feel that. _Did you hear that guys? _No I didn't asshole. _Did you see that? _Nope. Seriously, though."

"You want to be serious. Fine. That was my uncle you just insulted. Great job! Insult another Swan."

"Bella, I didn't know."

"You called him an asshole. What has he done to you? Nothing!"

"Bella, are you PMSing or something?"

"No, I am not. I'm mad at you."

"Bella. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you a freak. You can let Alice in this. I don't care anymore. I'm sorry for what I said about your uncle. Isn't that enough?"

I was silent. i was giving him the cold shoulder. Ass fucking hole. I ran out of the room and grabbed my camara from my bag. I ran outside with Edward following. "Bella! It's three a.m! It's raining too. Go back inside!"

"No! I'm showing you what I can do! Follow me!

He groaned and ran after me. Once we made it to a cemetary the spirits attacked me with pleads. "Take pictures, Edward."

They were all talking at once. This was a very bad idea. "All at once. Get in a line."

I heard an evil laugh. Dammit. Sam was back. "Edward get out of here! Now! I'll be right behind you!"

"Bella! What's going on?"

"Sam! He is an evil spirit! I'll tell you later. Start zig zagging. It'll through him off our track!"

I saw Sam going up to Edward. He had a rock. He was going to throw it at him. I ran over there and tried to grab the rock. He still had teh rock. Instead of throwing it at Edward he threw it at me. It hit my forehead. Oww. "SAM! GET AWAY FROM EDWARD1 HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! I DID! I WAS TEH ONE TRYING TO FIND YOU WHEN I WAS YOUNGER! LEAVE HIM ALONE! GO BACK TO THE PLACE YOU BELONG!" I said just before I slipped into the black abyss.

EPOV

I was running like a bat out of hell with Bella following. Then I heard her scream something. I stopped and realized that she wasn't behind me. She was on the ground knocked out. Fuck.I called Rosalie's house.

"What do you want I was fucking sleeping?" Rose asked.

"Bella's hurt."

"We're coming. Hold on. EMMETT! ALICE! JASPER! BELLA NEEDS HELP! Bye, Edward."

"Bye."

I put her on her lap and started crying. God, if you hear me please don't let this angel die. Please. I heard footsteps. A minute later everyone came to where Bella and I were sitting. Bella and I. I like that. No. Correction. I love that. Emmett asked one of the stupidest questions. "Are you okay, Eddie?"

"Emmett, the girl I love is lying here in teh black abyss and could be in coma forever. no I am not okay. I feel horrible."

"You love her?" Alice squealed.

Great she's probably planning our wedding. "Edward? I love you," Bella said.

I felt like I was the happiest man alive. I was probably smiling like an idiot. "Is she awake?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Rose said.

"Bella? Bella, love? Are you awake?"

"Edward. I love you too," She said looking into my eyes.

I was about to cry. "Wait, Edward. Check to see if her eyes are black," Rosalie said.

I looked at her eyes. "Nope."

I kissed her. I stood up and spun her around. She squealed. I kissed her again. I was never going to get enough of her kisses. Her lips were so soft and gentle. I love her so much. She is my life now.

BPOV

When we got back to the house we sat in the living room. I love Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I LOVE EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! Everyone started laughing. I gave them a confused look. Emmett laughed out," You said that out loud!"

I blushed twenty shades of red which caused more laughter. Then Edward whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, love."

I blushed even redder. He kissed right below my ear. I bit my lip to keep my self from moaning. He kissed my neck. He sucked on it now. I couldn't help myself from moaning. I moaned really loud. Alice looked like she was going to puke. Jasper shook his head and looked away. Rose smiirked and got a fashion magazine. Alice came over there in a second. Emmett whined, "My brother got some before me?"

He looked heartbroken. I giggled. Edward nipped at my neck. I bit my lip again. "Edward, just fucking kiss me already!"

He smiled that crooked smile of his that made my heart almost stop. He put his hands on my back and kissed me passionately. He grazed my lips with his tongue asking for entrance. I obeyed quickly. We explored each other's mouth. He tasted so good!

Then I felt someone about to throw a lamp at us.I raised my hand up and it stopped just before it hit Edward in the head. I heard gasps. Edward pulled his head back and gasped too. I made it move back to where it was. That was another thing I could do. Move things with my mind. Another thing that I never told anyone. It caused attention which I did not want. They all looked at me questioning me with there eyes. I shook my head telling them to forget about it. Alice squealed causing em to jump into Edward's lap. I tried to get off but couldn't because he was holding me so tight that I was pressed against him. I blushed. "What, Alice?"

"You have to sing for us! I almost forgot! Go now please!" She said.

I rolled my eyes. Even though I just wrote these songs I remember them already. "Okay this is I Just Have That Feeling.

"I Just Have That Feeling"

I feel like I'm

Going to find

Something around the

Corner

That's waiting for me

I don't know if it's

Good or bad

I just

Have

That

Feeling

Today

Is what I tell

You

You roll your eyes and

Forget about what I just said  
But I can tell it's driving you crazy

With the worry that's eating you alive

I just have that feeling

I jump up

I feel a presence in the air

Making their way

Towards me

I just have that

Feeling

You think I'm crazy

And if I speak another word

Of it  
I'd be sent away

I don't get what your saying

But I will stay strong and not be sent away

I just have that feeling

You tell me to stop it

But you're not the boss of me

I will get set free

Out of your hands

You try to smack me

But I caught your wrist

Because

I just have a feeling

That you were going to do that

Yeah

I have a

I have a

I just have a feeling

That all of this

Will come true

Because

I just have that feeling

They looked shocked and I blushed and I started with the next one. "Death Is Something That Lasts All Eternity"

"Death Is Something That Lasts All Eternity"

I would like say something

Before you hurt me again

With your abuse

The bruises fade

The pain stays

The scars last forever

And death is something

That lasts all eternity

All eternity

Yeah

Why do you do this

To me?

When I was younger

You use to love me

But now you call me

Ugly, worthless, and weak

You did the same things to my mom

And you killed her

While I was in my room

Taking care of my little sister

Am I next?

Is she next?

How about you just let her go

And let her live a happy life

The bruises fade

The pain stays

The scars last forever

And death is something

That lasts all eternity

I just want you to know that

Before you end up doing something you

Regret

You hit me and throw me up against the wall

You get out your knife and put slashes

On my wrist

One by one

As I the blackness slowly overcomes me

I feel as if this is the last time I will have

I slowly say quietly

The bruises fade

The pain stays

The scars last the forever

And death is something

That lasts all eternity

I just thought you should know

They still looked shocked. "Let The Pain Come"

"Let The Pain Come"

Everyday I feel like my life hates me

Everyday I put on a brave face

And no one sees the real me

I'm in a dark hole

Knowing that there's no place to go

I always tough it out

But it's so hard

When you wanna

Cry until you tear blood

Curl up in a ball and just die

And let the pain come

I don't know what I did in the past

To deserve this mested up

Life that I have

But I know

That all that I what

Is to

Cry until I tear blood

Curl up in a ball and just die

And let the pain come

Let the pain come

I say

Let it come

Let it come

I want the pain to come

Let the pain come

Down on me

I don't mind if

I don't get set free

All that I know

Is that other people

Have it worst than me

Ohhh

Yes some people have it

Worst than me

I don't need your pity

I don't need your apoligies

I have what I need

I think

I don't let people see my emotions

But when I get home I cry myself to sleep

But I know

What I want

And it is to

Cry until I tear blood

Curl up in a ball and just die

And I need

To tell you to

Let the pain come

Down on me

I don't need your pity

And I don't need your apoligies

So just leave

But I want you to know

let me

Cry until I tear blood

Curl up in a ball and die

And what I want the most is to

Let the pain come

Please

Get it over with

Everyone unfrozed and started clapping. I blushed. Then everyone said at once," Oh my God. Bella, you are amazing! You should be on American Idol or something!"

Then they started laughing because they said that together. I heard a knock at the door.

**Okay how was it? Good or bad? Did ya like it love it or hate it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND GIE ME IDEAS!!!!! I need them really bad for this. Who do you think is at the door? Mwhaaaaaaa!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!11111111!!!!!!11!!11!111!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!11!!!!!!1!11111!!1!!!1!!11!!!!!!1!!!!**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	4. Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight and never will. Stephenie Meyer does and always will so get over it people! Oh and if you hate my story and decide to flame it I could care less. Those reviews mean nothing to me with the help of my friends on here. If you hate it why would you read the rest of it? And people call me stupid. Sheesh. Like I said I could care less and people actually like my stories so... Yeah. If you have a problem with me go ahead and tell me it. They're just words. It's not going to kill me. I don't care what they say. You can cuss me out even though it's a waste of your time because I won't reply to it. It's a waste of your and mine time. I think it's pretty hilarious sometimes like the one about my profile. Ha! Funny. Here's the story. Emily is Bella's sister. ;) **

Chapter 4: Fight

I got up and looked through the blinds. It was Charlie. That bastard thinks he has the right to come over here while I'm trying to get away from him. "Guys, don't get the door because it's Charlie."

Speaking of the devil himself. "Bella! I know you're here! I don't care if anyone hears me! Get out here now! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Don't you mean you have to break my bones?" I asked.

"You fucking smartass! Get out here now! I _will_ break your bones!"

"I'm calling the cops. If he thinks he can threaten you with us here he has another thing coming," Tayna said with Justin nodding.

I nodded at them and they went to the where the phone was. Edward was holding me while Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were surrounding me. I started to cry. My friends were trying to protect me. He better not hurt them. Just then he broke through the door with sickest look on his face. He looked around the room and then his eyes landed on me. His eyes had rage and crazyness in them. My eyes were probably filled with fear. He smiled a cruel smile. "Well, Bella, looks like you made some friends. Too bad they -along with you- are going to die."

"Where's my mother?" I asked.

"She is at home."

"Is she alive?"

"Yes, but she is scared half to death for you. I don't understand why she cares about you even though she hits you. She is probably crazy."

That strucked a nerve on me. I tore out of my friends' hold and started yelling," Do _not_ talk about my mother that way! You're the one who is crazy! You hit me all the time! My mom only does it when she's drunk and she's quitting that! Why don't you just leave me-"

I was cut off my him punching me in the face. Ow. "Do not talk to me that way, you ingreatful, worthless, ugly, unfaithful girl! I am your father!"

"Then why do I call you Charlie all the time and never referr to you as my dad? Why do you never love me? Dad's are supposed to love their children! Why don't you love me? Why did you start hitting me? If you call yourself a father then you are the worst father ever!' I said with venom in my voice.

I closed my eyes and took a swing at his face. I heard a crunch and a `ow` with it. Serves him right. I kicked right where it hurts on guys. "Imagine, Charlie. This pain was fifty times worst than this."

He eyes glazed with madness. He got up and picked me up. He threw me against the wall. Then I smelled the blood. Oh shit. I started to feel a little weak but who cares everyone's lives are on the line here. "Run guys! Outside! Somewhere that's public. I will catch up with you! Lucy, help me."

Charlie's eyes were confused. "Who the hell is Lucy?"

"My older sister and also your daughter."

"She's supposed to be dead."

"She is a spirit."

"I can't see her."

"Because you aren't pychic - I am."

"You liar!"

He tried to tae a swing at me but I threw a lamp at his head with my power and he fell to the ground. "Bella, this way. I know where your friends are. Hurry!" Lucy said.

I followed her out the door limping. We walked -my case limping- the familiar rode to my school where everyone was including the cops and my mother. I'm so glad they are all safe. Speaking of them they all attacked me with questions. Edward was first. "Bella. Oh my God. Do you need a hospital? Of course you do. Bella, are you alright? Is she alright, Edward? She is not alright look at her. Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Bella, we have the hospital on the phone. Carlisle is coming to look at you. Oh my, you look horrible. We are so going shopping once you feel better," Alice said in a rush.

"Bella, honey, we are going to put him in jail. He will never bother us again. We will move to Arizona. Everthing will be perfect," Renee said.

That caught my attention. "What?! I am not moving to Arizona. Ship dad to some other jail or something. I'm not moving anywhere1" I freaked out.

"Bella maybe you should," Edward said.

"What? Does that mean you don't want me?"

"Bella, of course I want you. I love you. It's just that I saw what happened and I couldn't protect you. I don't think I can protect you. I didn't know what to do then and I probably wouldn't know what to do then."

"Edward, I can take care of myself."

"Look at you, Bella! You have been beaten basically all your life and you did nothing about it. You did protect yourself earlier but you still got hurt."

That was all too much. I was welcomed into the arms of the black abyss.

EPOV

I didn't want to do that but i can't protect her. I love her to death but I can't protect her. She fainted and she's not waking up. This is all my fault. "Edward, this isn't your fault," Jasper said.

"Yes it is! I could've protect her but I was too wweak to. I just sat there and watched. It's better off she wasn't around me."

Alice glared at me. "Edward, you are a jackass. You want the love of your life to leave you and us? That is selfish. What if we wanted her to stay?"

"Alice, then we are selfish."

She got tears in her eyes. "She deosn't want to leave! Don't make her, Edward. Please don't."

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. Rosalie was thinking. "How about a vote. Who all wants Bella to leave raise your hand."

"Rose, I don't want her to go. I just want what's best for her."

"What if this is what's best for her?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Being beaten and having a fear that her father would come back to hurt her. You this is best for her."

"No, being loved by friends and knowing that she can live her life now that her father is in jail," Tayna said.

I was screwed there. They all smiled. "Yes, you are screwed," Alice said.

Jasper jumped into teh air and said, "WIN!"

Bella then started to wake up.

BPOV

What happened? Oh right. Edward doesn't want me. My life is ruined. I love him and he doesn't love me back. Great. Everyone was staring at me as I got up. I looked at Edward, heartbrokenly and said," Goodbye then, Edward. I know you don't wnat me so I'm going out of your life. I don't want to be some place where I'm not wanted. I will always love you, Edward."

I started walking away only to be yanked face to face to Edward. "Why would you think I don't want you? You are the most beautiful thing in the world. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I want you to be a Cullen when we grow older."

I blushed. "I don't know. The only people who ever loved me were Renee, Lucy, Emily, Rose, and Jazz."

"Well you have us now."

I blushed a deeper shade of red. He pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"You two are so cute. What a happy ending. Notice I say_ ending,_" Charlie said, laughing.

Dammit. I'm going to kill him _before _he even _hurts_ one of us. I brought a car from the parking lot and threw it at him -with my power type thing no way I would be able to throw that with _my _strength, Emmett's maybe. He flew backwards. "Get away from us, Charlie! Damn! I really don't want to do this!" I said.

He kept coming toward us. Idiot. I picked _him_ up and threw him backwards into a car. Edward put a hand on my back as if to tell me to stop and said, "Bella, stop now. The police are going to get him now."

I nodded, weakly. I felt tired and so weak. I shouldn't have done that but if I didn't we would probably all be dead. I hugged him and started crying. Why am I so emotional? "Bella. You don't need to cry, love. It's all over. He's on his way in jail or a place with the bouncy room and jacket thing."

"I know. It's just that I did that to my father! My blood!"

"Bella. You can't have the slightest ammount of his blood. His blood is evil. Your blood is good and nothing will ever change that."

I blushed. I sighed a sigh of relief. Then I felt pain. "Oww!" I yelled.

"Dammit! Alice! Get Carlisle! We need to get her to the hospital!" Edward yelled, while Carlisle was rushing out of his car with an ambulance following.

"Bella, love. Stay with us. Please. I can't lose you," Edward said while I was in pain.

"Edward, I love you and nothing will ever change that. You are the best thing that happened in my life."

"Bella, you are my life."

He kissed me with force and that washed all the pain away. We broke apart when Carlisle came. He checked me and he said I just have some bruises but to stay in bed for awhile. That is going to be fun. Not.

**How was it? Good or bad or horrible? Did you like it love it or hate it? Sorry this chapter was short. i couldn't think of anything else to write. Can you guys get me ideas? I really need it. I have writers' block.**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Must read!!! **

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay as you probably have noticed I haven't been updating. That's because I have been busy with homework that I have been neglecting to do until the last minute. I'm terriblely sorry for those who actually liked my stories. Who knows maybe someone will adopt it which brings me to my next thing. **

**I am giving my stories away so those who actually enjoyed them, can read them. I'm giving this story to whoever pms me if they want it and what they want to do with it. Those people have two options. 1. They can start where I left off or 2. They can just restart the whole thing. **

**I'm sorry for those who liked my writing. Hopefully you'll read it. I'll put up the author's names who has my stories on my profile. You guys can pm me if you want to know where my writing is at right now. **

** Love,**

** Bailee 33333**


	6. Chapter 6

** Dear Readers,**

**Okay well the only story that needs to be adopted is Witches Meet Vampires. Cutemary102 is taking Volturi Princesses, ****Team Hitachiin.x.x. is taking Life Sucks, and Bubbles MY Bubbles is taking Camping With Drama. I type again Witches Meet Vampires still is in need of adopting.**

** Love,**

** Bailee**


End file.
